Skywarp Meets his Equal
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Skywarp is taking part in a program by the Decepticons that spys on fleshlings, however there he meets his fleshling equal
1. The Mission

**"Its not about the outside, its about on the inside" - Unknown**

In the Nemesis Skywarp is bored, his trine mates Starscream and Thundercracker was at a mission to find more energon, Megatron assisted to make sure Starscream stayed in line and Soundwave was too private and his minions hated him, so Skywarp was told to go on guard duty by Megatron and he was very bored:

"I'm so bored" murmured Skywarp with some utter disdain

He was just starring at the walls as Megatron didn't trust him with any of the equipment as his intelligence was very low and he had to rely on Thundercracker to answer hard questions for him.

However suddenly Shockwave appeared on the comm

"Hello Skywarp, have you seen Megatron?" said Shockwave

"No, he went out looking for energon" said Skywarp

"What are you doing then?" said Shockwave

"Just on guard duty, its so boring, all I want is a purpose in life " said Skywarp

"Well Guard Duty is a important responsibility..." said Shockwave

"Yes but I want to be in a experiment or have a commanding role in the Decepticon army unlike that waste of space Starscream, my stupid trine leader" interrupted Skywarp

"Experiment hey, mmmm That can be arranged" said Shockwave

"What do you mean" said Skywarp

"Do you want to play a huge part in the war" said Shockwave

"Yes, anything, How" said Skywarp

"You see, us Decepticons need someone to spy on the fleshling species, Your the perfect candidate" said Shockwave

"How am I" said Skywarp

"You will be morphed into a fleshling and you can optionally switch from robot to fleshling and from fleshling to robot" said Shockwave

"How is that going to work, your on Cybertron and I am on Earth" said Skywarp

"Heres How" said Shockwave as he aimed a laser gun at a space bridge and fired it, hitting Skywarp

A few Earth Hours Later

Skywarp was lying in a Earth bed and was starting to feel a headache

"Wayne, Time to get up" said a voice

"My Human name is Wayne then, Wait so Shockwave has turned one of the newly made Decepticon femme bots to be my mother and I think a standard unprogrammed decepticon solider had become my dad and had both been programmed to act like fleshlings" thought Skywarp

"Mom, I don't wanna go to school" said Wayne

"Why, You may meet some new friends" said Wayne's Mom

"Okay Mom, I will wake up" said Wayne

"Dad, What is our new town, we live in called again" said Wayne who had come down to breakfast

"Royal Woods" said Wayne's Father

 **Yes, I am making a new Loud House and Transformers crossover**


	2. Heading to School

**Merry Christmas evreyone, I have decided to update this story and maybe Love at First Sight (Soon)**

 **Last Time: Skywarp becomes a fleshling named Wayne and is sent to live in Royal Woods Michigan:**

Wayne was preparing to go to school, where he noticed a datapad on the table and some information about him was on it:

Fleshling Name: Wayne Veryon

Bot Name: Skywarp

Fleshling Age: 16

Hair Colour: Dark Purple

Fleshling Profession: High School Student

Bot Profession: Decepticon Solider

Fleshling Father: Mike Veryon

Fleshling Mother: Sarah Veryon

Place of Residence Royal Woods Michigan

"I see my new information has arrived" said Wayne as he looked through the Datapad

After he put the Datapad down, he said goodbye to his parents and headed to school.

There he saw a couple of bullies teasing a girl with pale blond hair and wearing a green dress and he wanted to investigate what was going on:

Your So Dumb, that Ali Dia's Soccer career lasted longer than your IQ" said one of the bullies

"I believe that my sister Lynn is quite good at soccer, thank you very much" said the girl

"That's because your parents haven't heard of condoms" said Another one of the bullies who proceed to steal her handbags

"Hey Give that back" said The girl who was jumping up trying to get it until one of the bullies pushed her in the mud and said "Inbred Scum" before laughing at her

This made Wayne Angry for two reasons as one he could tell the girl wasn't very smart and was teased because of it and two he as both Skywarp and Wayne hated bullies and during the war, He was Loyal to Megatron (Mainly because he wasn't very smart and relied on Thundercracker for everything) but also loathed him mainly because of the countless times his trinemate Starscream who yes was treacherous and sometimes deserved it, but at other times Megatron beat him for sheer pleasure or something he can hit if he was angry and that what made Wayne mad.

Wayne then Shouted in anger "WHY ARE YOU HURTING HER".

The Bullies simply just smirked and laughed and said "You standing up for her, yeah right, you look like a dork"

"You look like a rough skank" Wayne Awnsered back

"So you are defending some inbred scumbag who has 11 siblings and is dumber than a goldfish" said one of the bullies coldly

"I don't care about how many siblings anyone has got, it doesn't mean you can start teasing her, not just that but people who may look like they have low intelligence are the people who have the warmest heart" said Wayne as he recalled one of his carriers lectures

"So you wanna fight then" said one of the bullies

"Bring it on" said Wayne

Wayne prepared himself to fight 3 boys who look like they cause trouble elsewhere and also the students who were there gathered around in a circle and shouted "FIGHT, FIGHT FIGHT".

The Bullies then attempted to surround Wayne and soon one of them viciously charged at Wayne and attempted to punch him but Wayne dodged and striked him with one hard punch and the bully was on the floor coughing up blood.

"Anyone else" said Wayne as he went over to help the girl up

Evreyone backed away and Wayne helped the girl up

"What is your name" said Wayne

"Leni, Leni Loud, what is your name" said Leni

"My name is Wayne and it is very nice to meet you Leni" said Wayne

"Thanks for what happened earlier" said Leni

"No problem, I just hate bullies and especially hate when bullies attack people because of anything" said Wayne

"I've never seen you before" said Leni

"That's because I'm new, was moved Wayne had to think of a place) from Dallas" said Wayne

"Why aren't your siblings helping you" Wayne added

"Because normally My older sister Lori would help me, but she currently on holiday with her boyfriend in Italy" said Leni in a sad tone

"Awww what lesson have you got next" said Wayne

"English" said Leni

"Same, do you want to walk together" said Wayne

"Sure" said Leni

 **Yes this story has its similaritys with Love at First Sight but it's not just about love but redemption for Skywarp and How his new relationship affects his trine.**

 **Ali Dia was a infamous football player who played in 1996 for Southampton FC who's mate called Southampton FC claiming he was world player of year George Weah and said that his 'cousin' Ali Dia was the best player he had ever seen and had played for the Senegal National Side days prior (In reality he played for Blyth Spartans in Semi Professnial level days prior) and Greame Souness the manager of Southampton invited him to train and he ended up coming on in the 32nd minute as a substitute and was so awful, he was subbed off in the 85th minute and never played Professnial again (he did play semi pro for Gateshead FC but never played Pro again)**


	3. The English Lesson

**Here is the next Chapter:**

Wayne walked Leni into their class and both sat next to each other

"Hello class, I see we've got a new student here, today, I'm Miss Jones, what is your name"

"My name is Wayne Veryon and nice to meet you Miss Jones" said Wayne with a bit of nerve

"Nice to meet you Wayne, Today class we are going to learn..." Said Miss Jones before being interrupted

A Messenger walked in the class

"The Principal requires a Wayne Veryon and a Leni Loud" said the messenger

"Okay, Loud and Veryon Go to the Principals office NOWW" said Miss Jones

Leni and Wayne are walking down the halls and Leni is shaking, never being sent to the Principals office before, which she knew meant something bad

"Your shaking, what's wrong" said Wayne

"I'm scared" murmured Leni

"There's nothing to be worried about Leni, you did nothing wrong" said Wayne trying to reassure her that everything is alright

"But when anyone is sent to the principals office, they often never come back" said Leni in complete fear

"But it's not like the Principals going to murder ya" said Wayne using some words like 'ya' that Skywarp would normally use

"What does Murder mean" said Leni

"Murder is someone kills someone" said Wayne

"The Principal eats people for breakfast" said a shaky Leni

As soon as Leni said that, Wayne offered to hold her hand and she accepted and they walked together to the Principals office and when they were outside his door, Leni kissed him and said "Good Luck Wayne"

"Thanks Leni" said Wayne

Meanwhile on the Nemesis:

Normally Shockwave would be looking at a orb which watched what Wayne/Skywarp was doing, however instead of Shockwave, A Red, Blue, Black and Grey seeker was watching the whole scene and smirked in his trademark smirk.

It was none other than his trinemate and brother Starscream who was watching this Fleshling make out with Skywarp

"I see Skywarp has pulled a girl, I can't wait until he gets back onto the nemesis" said Starscream chuckling before staring at a picture of Windblade in the same way Helga stared at a picture of Arnold off of Hey Arnold

"One day My love, I will confess my love to you and I tired of the fights we have, can we please become sparkmates" before kissing the picture.

 **I need to cover a few things:**

 *** It only got very few similarities to Love At First Sight, but has a diffrent perspective overall**

 *** Thundercracker will play a part in this story**

 *** Both the Autobots and Megatron will be in this story**

 **That said Starscream knows about Skywarp and Leni Louds little cuddle and I wonder what is he going to do.**

 **Happy New Year**


	4. The Principals Office and Starscream

**Last time: Leni and Wayne get called into the principals office, Whlist Starscream watches from a orb and tells Thundercracker:**

Leni and Wayne let go of there hand holding and walking into the principals office and the Principal was awaiting them

"Take a seat, both of you" said the Principal

They both sat down with Leni nervously twiddling her thumbs, Whlist Wayne sat up straight like he did when he was Skywarp and had to Sit up straight everytime Megatron was talking

"Let's Begin, Wayne, WHY DID YOU PUNCH JACK HOLSBERG" Yelled The Principal

"Because he was being a bully to Leni, calling her names that I would never use on any human being, want to know what he said to this girl" said Wayne

"Go on" said The Principal

"He called her 'Inbred Scum' and that 'That she is dumb' which I find appealing and just plain unacceptable" said Wayne, a bit angry

"What Jack done is unacceptable and shall be dealt with, but why did you punch him?" said The Principal in a more calm manner

"I told him to stop bullying her and he refused and him and his gang of cronies then started on me and he swung at me sir" said Wayne

"Leni, is this true" said The Principal

"Yes it's all true, all of it" said Leni

"Well despite your heroic deed, I have to give you Wayne a detention set for Friday , but for the good side you can be Lenis learning coach and Jack will be punished" said The Principal

"Thank you sir" said Wayne as he offers to shake the Principals hand

"What a nice young man" the Principal said before shaking Wayne's hand

As Leni left with Wayne, before she left school, she gave Wayne a kiss on the cheek and said "Goodbye Wayne, see you tomorrow"

Wayne blushed and said "See you tomorrow Leni, be safe"

Meanwhile at the Nemesis:

Starscream is watching more Skywarp/Leni moments while kissing a picture of Windblade and then he got a idea

"I need to tell Thundercracker about Skywarp" said Starscream

Starscream went to wake up Thundercracker, who was one of the most miserable robots ever, but he was still Starscream's and Skywarp's Big Brother and Starscream needed to tell him the news.

"TC, you need to wake up, this is important" said Starscream

"If this is about your wet dreams about Windblade and Skyfire in a threesome, then no thanks" said Thundercracker

"It's about Skywarp" said Starscream

"Is he okay, What's happened to him" said Thundercracker with a bit of concern

"Remeber when Shockwave went on about that fleshling spying experiment..." Said Starscream before being interrupted

"Let me guess, he took part in the experiment" said Thundercracker

"You should of stayed behind and looked after him, Instead of focusing about your fantasy's of overthrowing Megatron, which will never happen" Added Thundercracker

"Oi It's not my fault that Megatron is not a good leader" said Starscream

"Never mind that, Skywarp will be alone as a human..." Said Thundercracker before being interrupted

"Actually I think he starting to bond with a human girl called Leni Loud" said Starscream

"Does Megatron know about this" said Thundercracker

"No, I don't see a problem" said Starscream

"If Megatron finds out, he will terminate Skywarp" said Thundercracker

"What can we do to stop Skywarp's termination" said Starscream

"Let Skywarp be with Leni and if he shows his robotic form, it will be if Leni can accept it" said Thundercracker

"Can they have sparklings" said Starscream

"Yes, but they will be Morphatrons, Half Human Half Cybertronian meaning they can morph from Humans into Cybertronians and from Cybertronians back to humans, Despite Skywarp being Cybertronians, his human body can reproduce with humans like a normal human, just we need to keep their relationship away from Megatron" said Thundercracker

"What if the Autobots know" said Starscream in worry

"They won't and if they do, we've got both Skywarp's and Lenis backs" said Thundercracker

"I can't wait until we kill some Autobots" said Starscream

"Yeah that will be fun, now go away" said Thundercracker

"I knew Skywarp would be werid in terms of Sparkmates" said Starscream

"Stop talking about your brother and trinemate like that, now get some sleep" said Thundercracker

"Okay, Okay Thundercracker" said Starscream

Starscream, instead of going to sleep, headed to earth

 **Uh Oh, What's Starscream going to do now**


	5. Wayne's Brother

Wayne woke up in a very good mood and saw someone who had made breakfast for Wayne and himself

"Morning Wayne" said The person

"Morning...Who are you" said Wayne who was scared beyond belief

"I'm your older brother Jack" said Jack

"Hello Jack" said Wayne as he sat down

Jack had Black hair similar to dad but had a cute smile

"So Jack, How are you my brother" said Wayne

"Well You want the fleshling backstory or Real Story" said Jack

"I want to know who you really are" said Wayne as he had his Skywarp voice on

"Okay very well, then allow me to introduce myself Air Commander Starscream of the Decepticon Battlefleet" said Jack

"Starscream, is that you" said Skywarp

"You bet bro" said Jack who now had his Starscream voice on

"Guess what, I met this really hot girl, but I don't know if I can you know love her and have sparklings" said Skywarp who was sad and starting to cry

"There,there I'm sure Leni will love you" said Starscream

"How do you know her name" said Skywarp

"Beacuse Me, Shockwave and Thundercracker have been watching you on a orb" said Starscream

"Does Megatron and Prime know" said Skywarp

"No and I hope they don't" said Starscream

"Anyway because I'm a cybertronian, I won't be able to have sparklings with Leni" said Skywarp who was sad

"That's where your wrong Skywarp" said Stasrcream

"How come" said Skywarp

"You see, your in fleshling form and if you do choose to have sparklings with Leni, the sparklings will be known as Morphlings meaning they are half human, half cybertronian" said Stasrcream

"I've never seen a morphling before" said Skywarp who was being dumb

"We are Morphlings, dummy watch" said Starscream as he turns into his robot mode

"Can I do that" said Skywarp

"Yes do it now" said Starscream

Skywarp somehow manage to turn into his robot mode

"Shall we turn back to normal human mode" said Skywarp

"Sure, but don't be late for school, you don't want to keep Leni waiting" said Starscream

They turned back into their original modes

 **Next Chapter Will talk about how Starscream managed to persuade Shockwave to be part of Skywarp's mission**

 **Also there is a reference to Beast Wars, see if you can find it in this chapter**


	6. Busted in both ways

**I'm going to put about Starscreams becoming Human in the next chapter as I want to continue the story:**

Wayne had a embassering morning and went to see Leni.

"Hi Leni" said Wayne

"Hi" said Leni

"Ready for today" said Wayne

"Yeah sure" said Leni

Both of them walk together to lesson and despite being in different maths classes, Wayne would still walk her to class and by the time, they got to her class, Leni gave Wayne a peck on the cheek

"Bye Wayney" said Leni

"Bye Leni" said Wayne

As Leni walked into her class, Wayne noticed Jacks locker was vibrating and went to investigate

Wayne managed to open the door and saw Jack snogging Lori Loud passionatly

"Busted" said Wayne

"Please don't tell Bobby" said Lori in panic

"Please don't grass on me Wayne" said Jack

"I won't on one condition" said Wayne

"What" said both of them

"I like this girl at school and I want you two to help me get a date with her" said Wayne

"Who" said Both of them

"Leni Loud" said Wayne

Whlist They were all talking, a red robotic bird was watching them

"Lazerbeak, Return to base and report to Megatron" said Soundwave

Lazerbeak returned and reported using both Soundwave and a projector

"Who is Wayne Veryon" said Megatron

"Real Idenity, Skywarp" said Soundwave

"and who is Jack Veryon" said Megatron

"Real identity, Starscream" said Soundwave

"Starrrrscreamm" growled Megatron

"We should terminate them" said Soundwave

"I've got a better idea" said Megatron

"Lets pay Thundercracker a visit" added Megatron in a sinister tone

Thundercrackers room

Thundercracker is watching the orb, when Megatron opens the door and which Thundercracker hides the orb

"Hello Lord Megatron" said Thundercracker with a salute

'Hello traitor" said Megatron

Megatron grabbed Thundercracker and ripped both of his wings off and said "I can't wait until I do this to both Starscream, Skywarp and that fleshling that Skywarp loves, but you have a different purpose" said Megatron

"What" said Thundercracker who was scared beyond belief

"Soundwave, Take Thundercracker to my berth, I will deal with him later" said Megatron

"Yes sir, Buzzsaw eject" said Soundwave as Buzzsaw was ejected from his chest and took Thundercracker away

"I'm going to make Starscream pay not just physically, but emotionally as well as that dummy Skywarp" said Megatron

 **Megatron knows, oh no, what will happen to Thundercracker and how will Wayne pull Leni find out in 2 chapters time**


	7. How did Screamer become Human

**Here it is:**

1 Day Ago

Starscream had just left the nemesis and was heading to Cybertron as he wanted to see Shockwave and see if he can help Skywarp.

Soon Starscream arrived at Shockwaves base and greeted the mech

"Hello Shockwave" said Starscream

"Hello Air Commander Starscream" said Shockwave

"I think you know why I'm here" said Starscream

"Is it to do with Skywarp" said Shockwave

"Yes, I want to help him" said Starscream

"No" said Shockwave suddenly

"Why not" said Starscream

"Because you're not to be trusted" said Shockwave

"This has nothing to do with Megatron" said Starscream

"Yeah right, I don't fall your tricks Starscream" said Shockwave

This made Starscream angrier than ever, He knew that Shockwave had information about seekers and their trines, but this was just horrible

"Okay Shockwave, you win" said Starscream in a low voice as his wings drooped in sadness

"Don't play mind games with me, Starscream" said Shockwave

"You know if Megatron finds out, he will send you TO SCRAP HEAP" said Starscream as his voice became angry

"You wouldn't survive as a fleshling, your too stubborn" said Shockwave

"I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for Skywarp and his fleshling friend, I want to protect them from Megatron or any bully, yes Skywarp beat up those bullies but what happens when he deals with Megatron or what will happen to Leni if Megatron touches her, trust me he will rape and then kill Leni and Skywarp will be forced to watch and then afterwards tortured piece by piece by Soundwave who will most likely kill him and what about poor Thundercracker, he will be spark broken and will probably get murdered by Megatron as well, I'm asking you not as a command, I'm asking you as a wish, please, please Shockwave, I will behave, I promise" said Starscream as he made a big speech before starting to cry

"Okay, okay as long as you promise not to tell Megatron" said Shockwave

"Okay, I won't" said Starscream

Shockwave put out his special laser gun and fired it at Starscream and Starscream turned into Jack Veryon

 **Here it is, the story on how Starscream became human,**

 **Next Time: What happens to Thundercracker and What advice does Lori give to Wayne**


	8. Poor Thundercracker,

**This Chapter is about what Megatron does to Thundercracker in terms of torture**

 **Next Chapter: Girl Advice - Lori tells Wayne about Leni**

Megatron entered his room to find a nearly limp Thundercracker on his berth:

"So, I see that you and your brothers are being traitorous again" said Megatron

"Pl...eae Mega..tron, you...don't...under...stand" said Thundercracker trying to speak

"What, you, Dummy and Starscream being traitors to the Decepticon cause" said Megatron

"Some..one helped us" said Thundercracker

"Who,, Prime" said Megatron

"No, Shock..." said Thundercracker

"Don't be so stupid, Shockwave is a loyal and humble solider, while you are just a piece of scrap metal" said Megatron

Megatron then looked at a item that looked like a tablet which was Thundercrackers and found something a bit traitorous.

It was a distress call sent to Optimus Prime and the Autobots

"Oh well, well what do we have here, a distress call to Prime" said Megatron in a sadistic tone

"I would never do that" said Thundercracker who was scared beyond belief

"Then what's this" said Megatron as he shows Thundercracker the signal

"I did it, for my brothers" said Thundercracker

"and you will see both Starscream and Skywarp's deactivation as well as the dismemberment of this Leni Loud, when I find her" said Megatron

"Soundwave, Take this traitor to the brig, he'll wait until he see his brothers return" said Megatron to Soundwave

"Lazerbeak, eject, Operation Brig" said Soundwave as Lazerbeak ejects himself and takes Thundercracker out of Megaton's sight

Megatron activates his video screen and called Motormaster

"What is your command, Lord Megatron" said Motormaster

"You and the Stutincons need to find this girl named Leni Loud and take her to the brig alive as well as Skywarp" said Megatron in a serious tone

"Show me a picture of this girl" said Motormaster

Megatron shows Motormaster a picture of Leni Loud

"What happens if she resists" said Motormaster

"Combine into Menasor" said Megatron

"Yes my lord, Why Skywarp" said Motorstorm

"He's a traitor, oh yeah if you find Starscream, do the same as you are doing to Skywarp and Leni Loud" said Megatron

"It will be done, my lord" said Motormaster

"Right Stunticons, TRANSFORM AND RISSSSE UPPPPP" shouted Megatron as he shouted the Decepticon war cry

 **Megatron has sent the stunticons after Leni, Warp and Screamer**

 **What will the Autobots do and why did Thundercracker send the distress call**

 **Will Skywarp aka Wayne in human form, reveal his robot mode to Leni**


	9. Lori's Advice and the Distress Call

**Here is the next chapter:**

"I like this girl at school and I want you two to help me get a date with her" said Wayne

"Who" said both of them

"Leni Loud" said Wayne

"Shall I give you some advice, I'm her sister after all" said Lori

"You must be Lori, Leni told me about you" said Wayne as he offers her a handshake

"Nice to meet you Wayne" said Lori with a smile as she shook Wayne's hand

"I really want some advice, I'm a bit nervous" said Wayne

"Well, just ask her to a date, she is single" said Lori

"I don't know how" said Wayne

"Just say, Leni will you go on a date with me" said Lori

"Ghee thanks Lori" said Wayne

"Anytime Wayne" said Lori

"Now leave us alone otherwise you don't want to know what will happen" said Jack

 **Meanwhile at the Autobot Ark**

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Spike Witwicky and Skyfire were the only ones in the ark at the time as well as the dingo its but they were locked away. So they were messing around the ark when Teletraan 1 detected a signal

"Optimus Prime, detecting signal from the Nemesis, type of signal: Distress call" said Teletraan 1

"What do you think the Decepticons want this time" said Bumblebee

"Beats me, Teletraan 1, Show the message" said Optimus Prime

Teletraan 1 opened the message and a video showed up with a scared Thundercracker who was panicking and shaking beyond belief

"Hello Autobots, if you think I'm setting a trap, I'm not, but this infomation is important, you see Skywarp's has adapted a morph former form called Wayne and is currently starting a sparkbond with a human named Leni Loud, not just that but because of the fear that Megatron will deactivate Skywarp, Starscream has also become a Morphformer to protect Skywarp and the Morphformer experiments are done by Shockwave and now I think my life is also under threat as well as Megatron has started become psychotic with bots related to traitors and takes pleasure in torturing them no matter how loyal to the Decepticon cause they are, So please Autobots rescue us, we are scared and also allow Skywarp to try and have a least a sparkbond with that girl, please" said Thundercracker who was starting to cry

2 minutes after Thundercracker stopped talking, the feed was still on the air and Prime noticed Megatron

"Megatron" said Optimus Prime

"Hello Lord Megatron" said Thundercracker

"Hello Traitor" said Megatron

Afterwards Prime and Skyfire watched the most horrible thing they had ever seen Megatron done, he ripped apart Thudercrackers wings and told him that he would deactivate Starscream, Skywarp and Leni Loud

"Turn it off, Turn it off" said Skyfire in sudden anger

"Teletraan 1, turn off the feed" said Optimus Prime

"I can't believe Megatron would do that to his own troops" said Bumblebee

"It's a disturbing sight, so how are going to sort at this Skywarp Buisness" said Spike

"We need to go to Cybertron" said Optimus Prime

"Why, Skywarp and Starscream are on earth" said Spike

"We need to become Morphlings as well" said Optimus Prime

 **Prime has entered the battle**

 **What's Wayne going to do**

 **What is MEANSOR going to do**


	10. Compromised

**Last Time: Prime has entered the battle**

"Prime, turning into a Morphling, isn't a good idea" said Teletraan 1

"But we need to help Skywarp" said Optimus Prime

"Yes, but turning into morphlings will suspect that Skywarp is an Autobot, we need to contact Starscream or fight Megatron directly" said Teletraan 1

"Very well, Teletraan 1" said Optimus Prime

"Receiving a signal, Caller Unknown" said Teletraan 1

"I wonder who that could be" said Bumblebee

"Teletraan 1, Awnser the signal" said Optimus Prime

The feed was audio only and the Autobots could hear a very familer voice

"Hello Autobots" said the voice that sounded broken and sad

"Thundercracker, what did they do to you" said Optimus Prime

"They are torturing and giving me starvation rations of Energon" said Thundercracker

"We are coming to rescue you, I can't believe Megatron would do this to his own bots" said Optimus Prime

"Thanks Prime, anyway Megatron sent the Stunticons to find Skywarp, Leni Loud and Starscream" said Thundercracker

"We must stop them" said Optimus Prime

"Thundercracker, how's Starscream doing" said Skyfire concerned for his friend

"He's doing well at the moment" said Thundercracker as his right eye suddenly comes off

"My eye has come off" said Thundercracker

"Poor thing" said Spike and Bumblebee

"Thundercracker, stay there, also don't look suspicious otherwise Megatron may rip your spark out and we will rescue you" said Optimus Prime

"Goodbye Prime, Good luck" said Thundercracker as he turns off the feed

"Autobots, Transform and Roll out" said Optimus Prime as he says his iconic quote

"Yes Sir" said the Autobots

 **Meanwhile**

Wayne during recess went to up to Leni Loud in a positive manner

"Hello Leni" said Wayne

"Hi Wayne" said Leni

"Leni, I need to ask you something" said Wayne

"What" said Leni

"Will you go on a date with me" said Wayne

Leni was quite surprised, Wayne was cute and girls liked him but he was asking her to go on a date

"Yes Wayne I will go on a date with you" said Leni

Leni and Wayne hugged

 **A few hours later in the park**

Lincoln and Clyde are walking in the park when a black truck approaches the on the path.

"What is a truck doing on the pathway" said Clyde

"And why is there no driver and a Decepticon symbol on its front" said Lincoln

"That's because it's me Motormaster" said Motormaster as he transformed

"What do you want" said Lincoln

"Tell me where Wayne Veryon and Leni Loud are and nothing will happen to you" said Motormaster

"Why" said Lincoln

"None of your Buisness, Fleshling" said Motormaster

"Well then I guess I'm not telling you" said Lincoln

Lincoln grabbed a rock and threw it at Motomasters cooling systems, causing damage

"Stunitcons Merge into MENASOR" said Motormaster as he and his Stunticons combined to form Meansor

"YOU'VE BEATEN MOTORMASTER, BUT SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT ME" shouted Meansor

Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride were just dodging Menasors attacks not long after that a Black and Purple jet appeared

"Skywarppppp, I will leave no Autobot uncrushed" said Meansor

"You will not get to your objective" said Skywarp

"Skywarp is right" as a Red truck approached Menasor

"Prime, I knew all long that Skywarp wanted to be a fleshling and a Autobot" said Measnor

"I didn't want to fight in the war in the first place, but I was made to" said Skywarp

"Shut up Skywarp, I mean Wayne Veryon" said Meansor

"Wait, How did you know I can morph myself into a fleshling" said Skywarp

"Evrey Decepticon knows, Evan Megatron and I found it funny when I saw your brother Thundercracker after Megatron sorted him" said Meansor

"Megatron did WHATTT" said Skywarp in anger

"He tortured him real good and I can't wait to see it again" said Meansor

Skywarp ripped off the Decepticon insignia and said "I'm a Autobot now, I challenge you to a duel Menasor"

"Ha After I finish with your scrap heap Skywarp, I will crush Prime, then those fleshlings (Points at Lincoln and Clyde) and Then Leni Loud" said Meansor as he lifted his ioniser sword in the air and pointed at Skywarp and said "I will spill your blood like I've done to many Autobot scum"

"You will try" said both Skywarp and Optimus Prime

In the Battle Skywarp tried as hard as he could but only managed to rip off one of Menasors arms and then was severely battered by Meansor to a point of near deactivation

Then a T-Rex lookalike joined the battle

"Me Grimlock crush angry looking bot" said Grimlock as he defended from the Autobot shuttle (Skyfire)

Grimlock managed to destroy Meansor and the damaged Stunticons retreated

Afterwards Lincoln looking sad ran over to Skywarp who was in dire condition

"Do you think I can make my date" said Skywarp as he sadly looked at Lincoln

"Let's hope so, but what's Leni going to think that you half robot, half human" said Lincoln

"I don't know, But I like being both for some reason" said Skywarp

Bublebee arrived and escorted Skywarp onto Skyfire as well as Lincoln and Clyde

 **Skywarp has been revealed to one of the Loud family members**

 **Thundercracker is falling apart**

 **Grimlock was in this chapter**

 **Find out what happens next in the Next Chapter :)**


	11. Questions and Answers

**Finally back for a short while (Exams and more exams) anyway the next chapter to Skywarp meets his equal:**

Skywarp was passed out in the ark and felt confused until a sound woke him up

"Hello Skywarp" said voice that revealed to be Lincoln

"Hello, where am I" said Skywarp

"Your in a medical room, Menasor really messed you up there" said Lincoln

"Where's Leni" said Skywarp in a worried tone

"She's safe and don't worry you will have your date with her, but promise me this though" said Lincoln in a stern tone

"What Lincoln" said Skywarp

"Don't hurt her or harm her and protect her with all of your life, got that" said Lincoln with a very stern voice

"Yes sir, Leni is in safe hands" said Skywarp in a reassuring tone

"Good, as soon as these Autobots patch you up, you will be ready to meet your Juilet" said Lincoln with a smile

"What's a Juilet" said Skywarp in a confused manner

"Oh never mind, let your brother Starscream handle the Decepticons, Leni needs you" said Lincoln with some hope

"Where's Thundercracker" said Skywarp

"Who's Thundercracker" said Lincoln

Bumblebee who was observing the conversation from the other room walked in

"Skywarp, I'm afraid to say this but your brother is as good as dead" said Bumblebee sadly

"Please tell me he's still alive" said Skywarp who was worried sick

"Megatron found out about your affair and tourtured Thundercracker to near death and left him to rust, Soundwave is trying to help him as well as your brother Starscream and Optimus Prime" said Bumblebee with some regret

"He's also hunting down you then Leni then his former second in command Starscream, you need to protect them Skywarp" begged Bumblebee

"I WILL HUNT THAT TYRANT DOWN FOR THUNDERCRACKER, FOR STARSCREAM AND FOR LENI" shouted Skywarp in anger as he flew off

 **This was meant to be a short chapter and we saw some conversation between Skywarp and one of the members of the Loud Family**


	12. Guests from a diffrent universe

**This Chapter will add more characters in my Skywarp meets his equal story, but will stick to the same formula, Here we go:**

G1 Skywarp was preparing his date with Leni Loud (as Wayne Veyron) and he was currently stationed on the ark, looking at what clothes to wear

"I don't seem to have any dandy looking clothes for the date" said Skywarp in frustration as he went through his portable wardrobe of human clothes

Skywarp was looking around and exploring, seeing if there were any clothes around as he looked in Wheeljack's room and found a box like item

"This looks like a wardrobe" said Skywarp

As Skywarp opened it, a light beamed and it vibrated so violently that it made Skywarp drop it and Skywarp fell over

Soon a Red jet came out and inside was a human girl

"Where are we" said the red jet

"I don't know Starscream, But whatever it is it looks alien to me" said the girl

"Starscream, is that you, you look different" said G1 Skywarp

"Maybe because I'm from a different universe" said Armada Starscream

"The girl inside is very special to me, her name is Alexis" added Armada Starscream

"Hi Alexis, my name is Skywarp" said G1 Skywarp

"Hello Skywarp" said Alexis

"I'm also getting a girl, say how did you two get together" said G1 Skywarp

"Just because your getting a girl, we will tell the story" said Armada Starscream in a stubborn tone

"You see before he died from sacrificing himself to Unicron, we started a love interest between each other and after he died, most of his spark was kept on a necklace I had and a small portion of his spark was used to create a minion for Megatron to rule over and I decided to use the key to Vector Stigma to restore him and ever since then we got married and had a morphformer child and that is our story" said Alexis

"That was a interesting story" said G1 Skywarp

"Let me guess, you need date advice" said Alexis

"Yes, I'm desperate" said G1 Skywarp

"First of all, use your morphformer self a lot like Starscream and me in order to conceive a child" said Alexis

"But don't ask for sex, wait until your girl wants it" said Armada Starscream

"They won't like it, if you ask straight away" said Alexis

Wheeljack walked in

"SKYWARP, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" shouted Wheeljack with fury

"Thought this box thing was a wardrobe" said G1 Skywarp

"You idiot..." said Wheejack before Armada Starsream interrupted him by saying "We want to stay and help Romeo here find his Juilet"

"Please can we stay, we'll promise to behave" said Alexis with a puppy dog expression

"Okay, okay they can stay, but promise me your gonna behave Skywarp" said Wheeljack

"I will sir" said Skywarp


	13. Leni Loud Perspective

**This Chapter will be Leni Loud preparing for her date**

Leni Loud is currently sat on a stool with a mirror facing towards her and her siblings doing her hair.

"I wonder what Wayne will think of me" said Leni as she stared nervously at the mirror

"He'll think your beautiful Leni" said Lola

"Yeah you literally are going to look great for your date with Wayne" said Lori

"Yeah I hope so" said Leni

"Don't worry Leni, you will be aye ok hahahaha" said Luan as she used one of her over-used puns

"Thanks Luan, Girls how do I look" said Leni with her confidence boosted

"You look great Leni, I'm sure your Romeo will love it" said Lucy as she popped out of nowhere

Lincoln was currently making sure that Leni was ok during the date as he had seen G1 before and knew that Skywarp was a Decepticon on the show and wanted to know how Skywarp came back along with the other Decepticons reformatted by Unicron. But Lincoln was also happy for both of them.

"LENI, YOUR RIDE HAD ARRIVED" shouted Lynn Loud Sr

As Leni went down, evreyone was cheering on Leni as when Lincoln got cheered on when he was comforting Ronnie Anne.

 **Meanwhile**

Due to Skywarp using the paradox machine that Wheeljack told him not to touch, A planet was heading to the solar system.

It wasn't just a normal planet

He had jaws and horns

Unicron is near

 **There ends the chapter and Leni Loud preparing for her date and Skywarp's paradox has caught the attention of Unicron**

 **"I guess I misjudged you, proceed on your way to oblivion" - Unicron**


	14. The Date and Open Up

**Here we go, after a long hiatus, here is the next chapter of Skywarp meets his equal:**

Leni Loud went outside and went into Wayne's car:

"Hi Leni" said Wayne

"Hiya Wayne" said Leni as they both kissed each other

"How are you" said Wayne

"Great, how do I look" said Leni concerned about her appearance

"You look beautiful Leni" said Wayne

"Thanks Wayne" as Leni kisses Wayne on the cheek

"I see you two lovebirds are going to have fun tonight, by the way my name is Mike Veryon, I'm Wayne's dad" said Mike

"Hey Mike, I'm Leni" said Leni

"Nice to meet you Leni, hope you and Wayne have a good date lovebirds ahaha" said Mike winding Wayne up, Leni chuckles

"Shut up Dad, your embarrassing me" said Wayne embarrassed

After all that, they arrived at the location of the date, Mario's Pizza's Palace and they sat down at a table and ate spaghetti kissing each other in a very romantic moment

After they went outside, Wayne decides to reveal to Leni who he really is:

"I've got something to tell you Leni" said Wayne

"What Wayne, anything" said Leni

"have you ever watched Transformers" said Wayne

"I've seen Lincoln watch it, I only seen a few episodes that Linky showed me" said Leni

"here goes, I'm a half human half Transformer" said Wayne

"your not a Transformer silly, you look human to me" said Leni

"I'll prove it" said Wayne

Wayne then changes/morphs into Skywarp

"Here it is Leni, this is my robot mode Leni, I'm sorry I never told you this" said Skywarp

Leni was shocked and slightly scared, her date/boyfriend was a half transformer, half human and had weapons on his arms

"I'm okay Wayne, just don't hurt me" said Leni

Skywarp could sense the fear of Leni and knelt down and stroked her hair gently with his huge hands "Leni, I never will hurt you ever, you are one of the nicest people I've have ever known and I love you and I hope that due to the fact I'm half robot, half human doesn't affect our relationship" said Skywarp sounding very human

Leni starts to tear up and say "Wayne I love you too, both as a robot and human" as she hugs Skywarps leg

"Aw Leni don't cry, do you know what my robot name is" said Skywarp comforting Leni

"What" said Leni

"Skywarp because I can fly and teleport" said Skywarp

"What does teleport mean" said Leni innocently

"watch this" said Skywarp as he warps behind Leni

"Where did you go, Wayne, Skywarp" said Leni concerned

"Look behind you" said Skywarp

Leni turns around to see Skywarp "Oh there you are"

"I guess you don't mind my robot mode then" said Skywarp

"I think you look kinda cute both in robot and people mode" said Leni accepting who her boyfriend is

"But what will my family think about your little secret" added Leni

"Your brother knows already" said Skywarp

"What Lincoln" said Leni surprised

"He witnessed me fight an evil bad guy and he helped me as well as the Autobots repair me for this date" said Skywarp

"No wonder he looked over-protective to me" said Leni

"He's just concerned for his sister Leni, I used to be a Decepticon after all" said Skywarp

"What's that" said Leni

"Just a faction that wanted to rule the universe ruled by a lunatic known as Megatron" said Skywarp

Leni chuckled

"I left because he was hurting both my brothers Starscream and Thundercracker and then I met you Leni" said Skywarp sounding sad

"I've never seen you with any of your brothers before" said Leni

"Jack Veryon ring a bell" said Skywarp

"Yes he's in a mine and Loris home economics class, why" said Leni

"That's my brother also known as Starscream, i'f you ever watch Transformers he's the one that always tries to betray Megatron (Starts to chuckle), he's now a morphformer now just like me, (Stops Chuckling) while Thundercracker is currently captured and being tortured by Megatron" said Skywarp now with static in his eyes and starting to make crying sounds "Thundercracker" cried Skywarp

Leni Loud felt sorry for Skywarp, To her it would be like hearing that Lincoln was being tortured, Leni then said to Skywarp "It will be ok Skywarp, he will be rescued and that evil Megatron will be prisoned and we will live in peace ok"

"How about I walk you home" said Skywarp

"Can't you fly" said Leni

"I want to keep my robot self a secret for now Leni, but I can do that tomorrow if you like" said Skywarp

"Yeah sure Skywarp" said Leni

"Better switch back to my normal form" said Skywarp as he switches back to Wayne Veryon

"Lets walk you home" said Wayne

"Sure thing Warpy" said Leni as the two hold hands and walk back to the Loud residence

 **Skywarp has revealed his robot mode to Leni**


	15. Warp's Night Gets Better

**Here We Go:**

It was about 3:00AM that morning, where in the middle of a countryside, Skywarp had the feeling of excitement and giddiness where he received a call from Shockwave

"Hello Skywarp, This is Shockwave" said Shockwave

"Hi Shockwave, guess what" said Skywarp

"What Skywarp" said Shockwave

"I revealed to Leni who I really am" said Skywarp

"Nice to know, Skywarp, but I'm here to tell you something" said Shockwave

"If its about the Autobots or Megatron after my aft, I already know" said Skywarp

"No, no, no I already know all that, its about parents of your morphformer form" said Shockwave

"What about them" said Skywarp

"Well remember your parents before the war" said Shockwave

"No, not really, I don't know what happened to them, Starscream said that something happened to them, but I wasn't paying attention" said Skywarp

"Well your morphformer parents and your original parents are the same bots or fleshlings like to call them person" said Shockwave

Skywarp was overjoyed to hear this, not only did he have a great evening with the love of his life, but he found out that his parents are alive and well

 **Well this is a short one, the next one will be very interesting**


	16. Thundercrackers Unlikely Rescue

**Here we go:**

As Thundercracker rotted in the Decepticon brig, he was thinking about how Skywarp was doing with his fleshling sparkmate and if he was ok, when the Combaticons approached his cell

"Hello Combaticons, what do you possibly want" said Thundercracker

"We are here to help you escape under the leadership of Lord Starscream" said Onslaught surprising Thundercracker

"Wait, I thought Megatron reprogrammed you to be loyal just to him" said Thundercracker

"Well we managed to outdo Megatrons programming thanks to Shockwave" said Blast Off

"Wait, did Starscream hire Shockwave to reprogram you lot" said Thundercracker

"Not Necessarily" said Swindle

"We are now free, thanks to Starscream and Shockwave, although they did give us a new objective" said Vortex

"What is that" said Thundercracker

"Rescue you and Protect Skywarp and Leni Loud, that's our new objective" said Onslaught

"I can't wait to kick some evil aft" said Brawl

"Calm down Brawl otherwise we will be caught" said Swindle

Swindle aims his weapon at the bars of Thundercrackers cell

"Hold back, I might miss" said Swindle

Swindle fires his gun at the bars, destroying the bars and Thundercracker was free yet unable to walk

"Blast Off, you take Thundercracker to the Ark" said Onslaught

"Yes Sir" said Blast Off as he picked up Thundercracker and transformed putting Thundercracker into the cockpit of Blast Off

However due to the noise of Swindles gun, they were being followed

"Death to all Traitors" said Megatron behind them

"Quick, Blast Off fly Thundercracker away, Me and Brawl will deal with Megatron" said Onslaught

As Blast off flew away with Thundercracker and Vortex flew away with Swindle, Brawl and Onslaught prepared to fight Megatron

"I see this Leni Loud War is getting out of hand, I'll weed out all of the traitors starting with you two" said Megatron as Thurst, Ramjet and Dirge joined Megatron behind him

"You will never get to her or Skywarp, Megatron so give it up" said Brawl as he approached Megatron and attacked

But Megatron blew him to pieces with his fusion cannon

"BRAWLLLLL" screamed Onslaught as he opened fired at Megatron

However Megatron delegated the deactivation of Onslaught to his other 3 bots which were unsuccessful and Onslaught escaped via escape pod

 **Meanwhile**

Unicron heads towards Pluto and starts to devour it with ease

He's Coming


End file.
